


Fan

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [6]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Livejournal community vc_media. The titles of the drabbles are also the prompts for that week.</p><p>10 July, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

I was kneeling on grains of rice. If I fidgeted or tried to shift my weight I received a smart blow with my mother's fan for my rebellion. I did not let the tears fall nor did I give away my pain with my voice as I prayed; I thought to let her see my weakness would give her satisfaction. When I finished the Rosary at last, she got up wordlessly and left the room.

I awakened with a start, groping for Lestat's hand. He drew me close, stroking my back. "You were dreaming, love" he mumbled into my hair.


End file.
